100 Themes
by catastrophic-art
Summary: 100 themes, 100 moments in Kakuzu and Hidan's lives. M mainly for swearing and future content.
1. 1: Introduction

1. Introduction

Cold. Merciless. Calculating. Greedy. That was my first impression of him.

Cold; the fact that he didn't even bother introducing himself was a given. He looked at me like he had seen 100 other that were just the same. No interest whatsoever. Merciless; his dual-colored eyes held no emotion in them. I couldn't even tell what the hell he was thinking! He obviously didn't want me there, that's for sure. I had heard a lot about this guy - he's practically the only reason I bothered coming to this piece of shit organization. I know he's immortal, so he would be a perfect person to stand by in my path to spread to word of Jashin-sama. Calculating; he gave me a quick once-over, eyeing all of my features like he was grading some stupid piece of art, and then walked away. I turned my attention to the Leader of this organization, throwing him a questioning look. He only motioned for me to follow him, and I did. I nearly lost him in the winding corridors, he didn't even give me a chance to catch up! The bastard…

I finally saw him walk into a room, leaving the door open (I'm assuming for me to follow). I looked around briefly, noticing two small beds and one nightstand between them. One bed, closest to the window, had a neatly folded cloak on it. I walked over, eager to put on the cloak. A little long, but good enough.

Before I knew it, Kakuzu was standing next to me, making me jump a little. He was literally looking down at me expecting something.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"We need to leave immediately."

"What- Why? I just fucking got here! Can't I at least look around or something? Maybe relax a little?"

"We don't have time for that. We need to go after a bounty. His head is worth 30 million ryo, and I'm not letting him get away."

Ah, the most charming part of my partner. His greed. I can already tell he is obsessed with the material possession of money; if he wants to leave so badly, then he has an thing for it. I try to tell him that his money won't last, but he just tells me that money is the only thing you can depend on, and to shut up. It's as clear as glass that all he wants to do is go out and get his money. I'm assuming that's all we will be doing on the road - going after bounties. At least I can get my sacrifices for Jashin-sama… However, killing people for money is almost too much of a price to pay; it's blasphemous. I always wonder if joining Akatsuki will really worth it in the long run.

I'm abruptly snapped of my thoughts by something hitting the side of my head; I already know who it was. I send a glare in his direction, only to find that he's already out of our room and on his way out of the base. I quickly jog to catch up to him, following directly behind him like some loyal dog.

If I got a smack in the head for zoning out, than this was going to be a long partnership for the both of us. 


	2. 2: Complicated

2. Complicated

Hidan may be loud-mouthed, ignorant, and zealous, but he has to be the most convoluted and complicated man I shall ever meet. I can never tell exactly what he wants unless he tells me, but he will probably change his mind in a matter of minutes.

Like right now, he is on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank look. I know he's bored, but I don't know what he wants. There is a huge difference between his emotions or feelings and his wants or needs. I can easily determine if he's upset, angered, or bitchy. His facial and bodily expressions show that. But I never know what he's thinking, I never know if he wants me to do something about it, or if he is so deep in thought that he would rather have me not disturb him.

I am a man of control; I had this need to know what is happening, otherwise I become angry. The fact that I almost never know what Hidan wants drives me insane. I hate that power he has over me. I doubt he even knows he has this power in the first place. I feel like messing with him - fight complication with turns his head toward me, his eyes half-closed with drowsiness and boredom. He raises an eyebrow, and I return the gesture.

"Wha' d'you want?" His speech is slurred. Why he is tired or fatigued is beyond me - he has literally been laying on that bed all day.

"What do _you_ want?

"Wha'… What the fuck…? I just… What?" It's amusing to watch him when he's confused. He sits up, now leaning back on his elbows. He's bewildered beyond belief, looking at me like I've gone crazy. He rubs his eyes and blinks a few times.

"I just asked you that."

"Yes." "But… You didn't answer. Damn, I'm so confused…" He flops back on the bed, arms outstretched and eyes focused on the ceiling once again. "I answered with a question. So really, you didn't answer me." "Who the fuck answers a question with a question?" He lets out a breath, closing his eyes and trying to clear his head. "You know what? Don't even bother…"I stand, walking over to his bed and stare down at him. He opens his eyes and our eyes stay connected for several minutes. I can honestly say I enjoy these moments; the silence between us where we aren't arguing for once. We can be content with each other's company without someone attempting a homicidal act. Finally, he moves his body to the left, his eyes never leaving mine. I am still unsure of what to do, but something in my mind tells me to lay down beside him, and I do. I am acting totally on instinct. I can feel his head rest on my shoulder. "I want you to stay." I don't think I need him to tell me what he wants anymore.


	3. 3: Making History

3. Making History

Once you had reached the appropriate age, the priests of the Jashinist temple would begin the traditional… "Practices". I never knew what this really entails, only that if you were worthy of Jashin-sama, He would grant you His ultimate gift. Growing up, my peers and elders would tell me how it was a right of passage for the fellow devotees under Jashin-sama.

… Well, if conducting experiments involving lacerations, lesions and kinjutsu is a "blessing" from Jashin-sama, then this obviously isn't quite the paradise I was expecting.

I yelled and screamed as the priests took me to the Jashinist temple, thrashing around and trying to cause as much chaotic hell as possible for them. I wasn't even sure if I wanted this! They placed their hands over my mouth, I bit them. They bound my wrists with rope, I fought until I was free or bleeding. They held the sacrificial blade up against my throat, I walked silently, obeying and bowing to the higher power.

After removing my clothes, they dressed me in a pure white robe, now handing me the same blade that was used to threaten my life no more than 5 minutes ago. I looked up at the priests, their eyes hidden under the shadows of their hoods.

"It is time for your passage," one said in a monotone voice. I swear, they had to be the most lifeless people I would ever know.

"Passage… I saw this shit coming a mile away." Sighing, I took the blade with practiced motions. I had gone through the procedures for years; it was finally time for me to do it for real. This would also be the first time my blood would be involved.

The cool metal was pressed against my skin before I paused; I knew that _no one_ had ever lived through this sacred ceremony. The priests would have devotees of Jashin-sama do this very same ritual, spilling their blood to show their physical devotion to their deity. The High Priest would send a prayer to Jashin-sama, place the kinjutsu on you, and finally impale you through your heart (Of course, I wasn't supposed to know this, but I knew that loyal followers didn't simply disappear after the priests took them away for the coming of age tradition). You had to prove your spiritual devotion by facing Jashin-sama yourself through death. If you were found worthy, you would awaken. This was where the "faithful" were proven otherwise.

You didn't just receive the ultimate gift of Jashin-sama with a rosary and the book containing the holy Scriptures - you had to pray constantly and strenuously. To start, you would sacrifice animals as practice in His name, praying before and after each ritual. It wasn't until you had perfected the techniques and had the gift from Jashin-sama that you could start sacrificing people. There was no shortcut or easy access; unconditional dedication and unconditional belief were the only ways to become a true Jashinist, a messenger of His word.

I let out a shuddering breath as the blade cut through my skin. Jashin-sama, this hurts like a bitch… I watched as the blood flowed down my arm and onto the floor. I was almost in a hypnotic state as my foot appeared to move on it's own and draw the symbol of Jashin-sama. After completing the symbol, I sat down into the center, laying on my back, and closed my eyes. I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins and in my chest, the dull throbbing in my arm from where the blood was still pouring out slightly, and my breath quickening as the footsteps of the High Priest were coming closer. I gripped the small blade tighter in my hand, trying to prepare for what was about to come. He muttered the prayer to Jashin-sama, raising the pike over my chest. I wasn't even breathing as he thrust the black metal into my chest, piercing through my heart.

I groaned as I awoke, the coppery smell of blood flooded through my nose… Wait, I was awake? I looked down and saw the black pike still standing vertically in my chest cavity. My skin represented a grim reaper-like form - my skin was black, with white streaks over where my bones would be. I spat remaining blood from my mouth, cursing under my breath.

"Shit, here we go," I muttered while I grasped the pike. Counting to 3 in my head, I cried out as I yanked the irritating appendage out of my chest. Tossing the pike aside, I sat up and leaned back on my hands, looking around the room. Blood had congealed down my chest and encompassed my body.

"Jashin-sama," one of the priests gasped, index finger shaking in my direction, "He has passed… Jashin-sama is in him… We've made history…!"

I looked down at the slowly healing hole in my chest, my heart still not beating from the ritual that had made me an undying man. A smile rose to my features, replacing itself with a mad grin of elation. I could feel nothing but immense ecstasy toward my new gift from Jashin-sama. Looking up at the priests, I began laughing maniacally, throwing my head back in exhilaration.

I was immortal. The will and existence of Jashin-sama shall be known through the massacre and slaughter in His name.


	4. 4: Rivalry

4. Rivalry

Truth be told, I am jealous of him. I have always wanted to have the kind of immortality he has. I guess it's because I am not too fond of what immortality I have been granted. Of course, I worked hard for my immortality, but maybe I want more, maybe I don't want it at all.

Whenever I see him fight, how he uses his immortality to his advantage, I can't help but to seethe in my mind of how much I crave for his type of everlasting life. It has its advantages and disadvantages, all immortality does, but he simply knows the inner-workings and loopholes of it so he can avoid casualties and predicaments that could mean trouble.

When we finish a battle, and he is standing out in the center of the battlefield covered in blood, I can't help but feel the yearning to drive my hand into his chest, pull his heart out, and watch him fall to the ground. The only reason holding me back is that I know he will stand right back up. It infuriates me to no end, but I am also thankful for that fact.

He twitches in his sleep slightly, moving around again to become more comfortable. I hold him closer to myself, sighing into his hair and shift my body around as well, trying to gather more warmth from the blankets. When I hold him like this, it makes me forget my jealousy, my envy, and my resent towards him. I can only ask for my immortality to last forever, like it promises. I can only hope that nothing suddenly breaks the assurance that eternal life guarantees.

So I do. I will hold him close, and be immortal with him forever.


	5. 5: Unbreakable

5. Unbreakable

**Warning for intense gore scenes and language.**

"... You can break my bones, but you will _never_ fucking break me."

Kakuzu stared down at the zealot below him. What had he meant by that? It was most likely more of his incessant rambling. He never did know when to shut up. He shook his head, trying to focus more on the task at hand. Kakuzu removed his own cloak, followed by Hidan's. There was no point in leaving their cloaks on if he wanted them to be blood-soaked in the end. Kakuzu reached for the rosary; he didn't even hesitate when he saw Hidan's snarl or heard his feral hiss. Nevertheless, he was slightly surprised that the zealot made no action towards stopping the older man. Ignoring the nagging thought, Kakuzu dragged the blade down from the top of Hidan's shoulders, both incisions meeting at the bottom of the sternum. Watching as dark red blood followed wherever it went, he finished the line, leading down to the lower abdomen. After making the 'Y' shape that was closely similar to that of an autopsy, he proceeded to pull the skin from the muscle.

Hidan's labored breathing gave Kakuzu a small satisfaction, but he was far from done. His right hand began to prod in the bloody mess. Hidan's eyes snapped in the direction of the intruding fingers, feeling the intrusion. His hands shot to Kakuzu's wrist instinctively, viciously clawing and attempting to pull his hand out of his chest. Kakuzu saw this coming and backhanded the priest with his free hand, prying the zealot's hands from his wrist. Reaching into his discarded cloak, he removed a second kunai, slammed Hidan's arm to the floor above his head and plunged the kunai into his palms. Hidan cried out in agony, his back arching towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu pushed him back down to the floor and continued to let his hand explore through Hidan's chest. Finding his ribs, he began tugging lightly at them, testing Hidan's reaction. His eyes were screwed shut, his breathing was shallow, and every so often he coughed up blood. Obviously, Kakuzu wasn't causing enough pain to him.

Hidan clenched his teeth at the immense pain, trying his best not to cry out again. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Kakuzu. The last thing he needed was the banker taunting him in his vulnerable state – he was already cut open, bleeding profusely, and not even _bothering_ to stop his action; he didn't need mocking to be added to the list.

Kakuzu felt around the ribs, following the right bones down to the kidney. Giving it a small squeeze, he watched as Hidan's face went from resilient and defiant to anguished and agonized in a matter of moments. Letting a small smile pass his lips, he continued to constrict the smaller organ for his own sadistic pleasure. Hidan wailed as the pain went through his body.

Satisfied with his reaction, he went back to tugging on his ribs. Mostly he would just pull on them until he could nearly feel the bone break under his fingers. Only twice did the bone actually crack, but it didn't worry Kakuzu in the slightest. Being immortal, he has clearly been through worse injuries, most self-inflicted.

Totally lost in his inner analysis of Hidan's reactions, he was abruptly brought back to reality as Hidan began to squirm. He had evidently grown tired of this whole 'live autopsy' from the very start. Kakuzu sighed, shaking his head. Grabbing a firm hold on Hidan's wrists with one hand, and another on the center of his sternum he pulled swiftly.

Hidan's howl of suffering as his shoulders were pulled out of their sockets at the same time was beyond gratifying.

Kakuzu, ignoring the dry sobs in the background, quickly grew tired of pulling at his ribcage and finally moved to what he had been looking forward to the entire time: the heart. Feeling the frantically-beating organ pulse in his palm, he slowly gripped the organ, constricting it slowly. Hidan could only watch as Kakuzu began to toy with his most vital organ.

Kakuzu's eyes connected with Hidan's. He could see the helpless look in Hidan's eyes, pleading with him to stop. Kakuzu was astonished with this – the indifferent, defiant and insolent Jashinist was now begging to be freed from the pain and suffering. Of all things. Still keeping eye contact, he gradually began to pull the heart towards him. Hidan's eyes were wide in an instant, knowing exactly what Kakuzu was going to do. His breath quickened immediately once again.

"You… You fucker, you w-wouldn't!" His hysterical tone gave Kakuzu the sign that Hidan fully believed he would tear out his heart.

"Are you sure?" He gave a swift jerk to emphasize what could happen.

"You asshole, _stop!_" Hidan let out a pathetic cough, blood spurting out from his mouth.

"Can't handle this pain, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, ridiculing him for his dismal condition.

Kakuzu was only somewhat taken aback as Hidan's demeanor shifted quickly from a pained expression to that of pure rage.

"God, _DAMNIT!_" Hidan suddenly arched his back again, being restrained by his nailed-down hands, and began to writhe furiously. Caught off guard, which should _never_ happen in the first place, Kakuzu fell back just enough for Hidan to kick the miser away. Hidan hesitated for only a moment before he pulled his hands through the kunai. The sickening sound of bones cracking and breaking, followed by the repulsive sound of tearing flesh, signified that Hidan's hands were finally free. Kakuzu let out a growl, leaping back on top of the zealot and pinning him down by his shoulders. Hidan cried out from the already dislocated shoulders being pushed further from their sockets. Kakuzu took a moment to look over the priest - blood was cascading abundantly down his torso, creating a medium-sized pool around his body. His mangled chest was already scabbing over on the edges as his skin made a futile attempt to knit itself together. Hidan's chest was moving up and down quickly, showing he was out of breath. His complexion was as pale as ever and his eyes were dull; the blood loss was taking its toll on him.

"_What?_" Hidan hissed through his blood stained teeth. "What more _fucking_ harm could you do to—"

Kakuzu's hand moved faster than Hidan could see, successfully clutching his throat. He didn't pause as he crushed his trachea, snapped his neck with a quick flick of his wrist, and tossed him to the side in a matter of moments. Finally. Quiet.

Standing slowly, Kakuzu grabbed a cloth and started to clean the floor of the blood. As he finished, he remembered what Hidan had said before this whole situation even occurred: _"... You can break my bones, but you will _never_ fucking break me."_ Still, in his mind, he didn't quite understand why he even bothered to say it in the first place. Kakuzu still had a feeling that it was simply Hidan – you couldn't really explain what went through his mind. Though, now that the thought was ingrained into his mind, Kakuzu took the moment to think about what it could actually mean. Did it have to do with Hidan's immortality? Or maybe the fact that, no matter how many times he breaks his neck, Hidan will always stand up and walk again. Looking over his shoulder to the immortal, unconscious and bloodied on the floor, he put the towel in the hamper and walked out.


	6. 6: Obsession

6. Obsession

My want - my _need - _for the other man is beyond words. I can't describe the feeling I get when I'm not around him. There is something missing when he's gone, and I can't replace it with any possession of any sort. I tried to convince myself otherwise, but soon enough I'd find myself not sleeping until he had returned from a solo mission, or even out to the kitchen.

I try to distract myself from my innermost desires, but he always seems to find his way into my mind once again. I even resorted to desperately trying to talk to the others, though it's most definitely not something I normally do, simply to get my mind off of him. All in vain. I'm afraid, because when he walks into the room, I can't help but watch him the entire time.

Even during our missions together - sometimes in the midst of battling opponents - I watch him from the corner of my eye. At first, I would try to tell myself that I was looking out for him and watching for his safety, but over time it proved pointless. One time he did notice my longer-than-necessary stares, and I brushed it off, saying I was try to prevent him from being killed. He let it go, but I fear that he will become suspicious in the future if he catches me again.

But I want him to notice. I want him to think of me the way I think of him. Maybe then we can try and push aside the differences that we face with each other and cooperate enough to a tolerable degree. Maybe then, I can tame this fascination for him and control myself better.

But that's only maybe.


	7. 7: Eternity

7. Eternity

I don't want eternity. I don't want forever. All of this immortality shit isn't as good as some people might think. I have to spend all eternity on this Jashin-damned planet all by myself. As far as I know, I'm the only immortal that exists.

I'm walking behind Kakuzu again, like usual, my blank stare focused on the ground. He turns to look back at me occasionally, I can tell; his eyes go up and down my body, almost doing a once-over to see if I'm even Hidan. I don't feel like myself, that's for sure. I haven't even opened my mouth once today. I guess I'm not in the mood to talk is all. But knowing Kakuzu, he'll begin to wonder and start asking questions. I hate that. The tables will turn and he will be initiating the conversations with me. I honestly don't want to talk to him – hell, I don't want to talk to anyone right now.

Kakuzu stops suddenly and I look up. There's nothing here as far as I can tell; we're on another dirt path, surrounded by more trees. Kakuzu looks over his shoulder again, slight aggravation in his eyes. Oh, I get it – another bounty. Pulling my scythe off of my back without care, I grip the handle and let the blades fall, sinking into the ground with a thud. Suddenly the trees rustle and 3 ninja jump out, 2 in front of Kakuzu and one behind me. I don't even bother to pay attention to his battle, and only vaguely focus on mine. The guy, probably in his early twenties, pulls out his katana and stands his ground. I let out a sigh of annoyance. I really hate battling in the middle of the day like this. It's always the same routine with Kakuzu and I; idiotic heathens jump out of the bushes in a "surprise attack", we defeat them easily (bandits have never been a real issue for us), and we are on our way once again. Lost in my own thoughts, the ninja takes the opportunity and rushes towards me. Back to reality, I lift my scythe and run in his direction as well. Out of nowhere, he switches directions and jumps over me, shifting as he lands and comes at me from behind. I hardly had time to turn around as he shoves the katana through my chest.

Deep crimson cascades down my chest. I cough a little, already used to the reaction – my body's reaction, and my assailant's. Of course he ogles at me, completely caught off guard from the fact that I'm not dead. I take advantage of the opportunity and wrench the Katana from my chest, the pulling out with ease from the blood making it slick, and in turn thrust the blade into his chest. He looks down at the katana, that stupid look I get from each and every victim I see when I kill them.

"Fucking dipshit," I mutter as I push the blade in deeper, widening the original laceration by shifting the katana up and down as I shove it in farther. He chokes on the blood that has risen in his throat and coughs in my face. Disgusted by his blood spatter on my face, a sudden rage overcomes me and I pull the blade out swiftly and drive it back into his body again, piercing a different spot just to the left of the last wound. I don't really pay attention to where I'm stabbing – as long as I know this fucker is dying, I'll keep stabbing. He gasps, choking once again on the blood. I mutter a few curses, bringing my scythe over my head and swinging it down across his chest. Blood is rapidly pouring out of his chest now and pooling around our feet. Finally sick of the coppery smell flooding my nose, I shove him over.

Realizing that there were more ninja involved in the first place, I look up and find the two other ninja nowhere to be seen. Surprised, I look around and see Kakuzu walking from a few trees. Had he already finished? He even had enough time to decapitate them and rid of their corpses!

"Are you done?" I look in Kakuzu's direction as he walks over, look down at the corpse, and grimace. Kicking the corpse carelessly, I step over the rotting body and walk ahead, replacing my now-bloodied scythe on my back.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Out of the corner of my eye, I see his gaze on my back last longer than necessary, then turning away as he beheaded the corpse.

* * *

I stood outside as Kakuzu bargained with the hotel manager for a room. I think he'd actually rent out a storage room if he could. However, I'm pretty sure no one in their right mind does that. Not even Kakuzu. But in all honestly, you never really know with that heathen.

I sit down - my legs are still a bit sore from the walking we've done all day - and lay my scythe out in front of me. Watching the people walk around the streets is actually great for clearing my head (and the faint stench of blood that lingers on my shoes). I don't know what fascinates me about watching these people – maybe it's some of their stupidity as a pick-pocket takes a few coins from a woman's pocket, then watching about ten minutes later as she flips shit when she can't pay for her groceries. Maybe it's observing as the fruit sellers from opposite stands yell their bargains at the shoppers, trying to win them over with their produce. Maybe it's the concerned stares as they look at my scythe, blades so sharp and stained with the blood of my sacrifices, and keep their distance. Maybe I simply have nothing better to do.

Suddenly, my scythe is kicked as a child runs and trips over the handle. Everyone around becomes hushed. The small boy stares at me with wide eyes, filled with fear. I stare back but only with surprise. I grow somewhat angry, and open my mouth to retort, but nothing comes out. No array of curses flows like they normally would. My irritation dies as quickly as it came. A panicked woman rushes over and picks up the small boy, apologizes and bows at least six times before scurrying away from me. I continue to stare in her direction as the citizens around me begin to talk normally again as though nothing happened. I'm still trying to understand what happened.

"You didn't damn her and her son to your ridiculous god?" I turn to my right, and Kakuzu has situated himself beside me, watching the people as well. I don't say anything, just stand up next to him and walk into the hotel room. The expression of frustration on my features has people talking in low voices as I pass them.

* * *

It's two in the morning. The dark circles under my eyes are evidence of my insomnia. Looking in the mirror of our suffocatingly small bathroom, my fingers graze over the nearly-healed wound from the katana. Right through my heart, I figure. I zone out, and my nails drag across the skin; lightly at first, but I subconsciously add pressure until I notice the bright red marks they leave behind. I wish I could dig my hand into my chest and rip out the bloody organ… I wish I could end it all, right now. My hand drops to the rim of the sink as I look at the sight before me. A man, who has been permitted no sleep whatsoever. A man, who is unhappy with the gift so graciously granted upon him. A man, who wishes above all else, to die.

Staring once again specifically at the recently acquired abrasions, my eyes are drawn to the rosary glimmering in the dim lights. It sits there on my chest like it always has for as long as I can remember. It's my only material possession (besides my bible) that is proof of my devotion to Jashin-sama. All of a sudden, I remember the day it was granted to me… I had become a priest at such an early age, the youngest of all of the other training disciples. When they placed the rosary around my neck, they chanted the formal prayer and I was official. Though the memory is still fresh in my mind, it feels so long ago.

I fumble with the rosary, running the smooth beads through my fingers. I think about what it represents. And thinking about my thoughts (which in itself is horribly confusing as fuck and I never have taken the time to do before), I want to know _why_ I'm thinking about it in the first place. I'm not questioning my religion; of course not. I just know that the gift of Jashin-sama that I have been granted isn't the best anymore. The rosary – of which everyone else thinks I wear out of pride – I will forever wear as a reminder. The rosary reminds me every day that I cannot die. It is a gift and a curse, but more the latter. My hands are clutching at the beads now, knuckles white with infuriation and outrage at this curse I've been given…

"Jashin-sama… Damnit!" Taking my rosary and throwing it at the wall, it falls to the floor with a loud clatter. I am breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling as the adrenaline soon fades. I lean forward, my forehead pressed against the mirror in defeat. I will never escape. This is my hell now and I will never break free.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" My heart nearly stops – Hah, there's a fucking joke – when I turn to see Kakuzu leaning in the doorway. He doesn't bother wearing his mask, headgear or cloak at night. Something I personally appreciate. He doesn't feel the need to hide away, compared to when we first became partners. It's a sign he's at least more at ease around me. But speaking of Kakuzu, when did he even get here? I was sure I closed the door…

"Fucking insane masochist," he mutters under his breath as he becomes impatient for my answer. He walks back to the bed, and I follow him. Sitting on the opposite end of where he lays, I decide it's best to ask now or never: "Do you think immortality's even worth it?"

Kakuzu doesn't even bother sitting up – not to mention asking why I'm even thinking about this at this hour of the night. Instead he answers, "Immortality is power. We both have immortality, so we are unable to die-"

"_I _am unable to die. _You_ only have five hearts."

He sighs in aggravation. "_You_ are unable to die, I have insurance. Anyways, like I said, immortality is power. Being able to live longer than anyone else is an immense ability that no one else has."

I nod slowly at first, taking in what he says. Though the answer is fair, I'm still not satisfied. However, I don't know what else to ask him. I consider asking him if ever wished to die, just to be done with this life and move on to the next… But he's a heathen and an atheist, so he wouldn't believe in a next life. In addition to that, I wouldn't think he would want to die. But I could be wrong (Jashin knows he loves to prove me wrong to let my stupidity shine bright). Maybe he does at some point? The only way to find out is, of course, to ask. I'm regretting my decision – literally signing my death wish – as I take in a breath and ask: "But haven't you ever wanted to die?"

"NO, Hidan, I have never wanted to die. I have never desired for my life to end. Now will you _shut _your _fucking mouth_ and go to sleep?"

He lets out one more frustrated huff, and soon enough his breathing is even and slow. Though I don't believe him and the answer he gave me, I'll take it for now. I believe everyone has a moment in their lives – everlasting or not – where they wish for it all to be over. Where every burden and worry can be lifted from their shoulders. But according to Kakuzu, he hasn't had that moment. As I think more about his response, I'm slightly surprised that he only snapped back at me…. Normally he would do something at least a little more violent; maybe break my neck, crush my trachea, or anything else to bring to an end to my talking. I shrug this off however, realizing that I'm still facing my problem without an adequate solution. Maybe I should simply take Kakuzu's advice to heart; appreciate the fact I have immortality and embrace its possibilities.

In the back of my head, I know that this issue will come back – I will want death brought upon myself and won't be able to do anything about it. The worst part of it is that Kakuzu may not be there to tell me to shut my zealous mouth and take what I have for granted. I'll put the thoughts out of my head for now.

Besides, I have a whole eternity to worry about them.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a note for you all – Theme 8: Gateway will **NOT **be posted here. I chose to submit a picture for that one, and you can find it on my deviantART: catastrophic-art


	8. 9: Death

I lie back down beside him, both of us trying to catch our breath. The gleam of sweat on our bodies shines in the small ray of moonlight that has peeked through the dingy curtains. I close my eyes, ready to fall asleep. I can clean up in the morning.

The bed shifts slightly and I mentally groan. I can feel his lithe fingers prodding lightly at my stitches on my shoulder. He's going to do it again.

"Jashin-sama tells me you're going to die."

Letting out a low, frustrated sigh (more to show him how irritated I had become with the subject), I replied, "Save your breath Hidan. You do this every time." And it wasn't a lie – after each time we had sex, he would start by literally pulling me apart by my stitches and telling me of my impending demise. What bullshit. I could never emphasize how much I loathe this – I almost want to stop these sessions between us if it meant avoiding this exchange. However, we are both men and both have needs.

I can feel the bed move again as Hidan propped himself on his left arm, while his right continued to pull the coarse black threads. "This isn't something you can put off: you can repent and convert. Save yourself while you still can." He tugs sharply on one certain thread. I don't even flinch.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me to rest." I grab his wrist tightly and shove it towards him. After a rough night like this, I want to sleep… Why can't he understand that?

He frowns. Typical. Whenever the priest doesn't get his way, he won't shut up about it. "You aren't fucking listening, are you? You are going to _die._ Very, very soon." I roll my eyes. "If you convert now, Jashin-sama can save you from death itself. He will find a way."

I sigh once again, finally giving in. Why bother trying to fight him off when I can succumb to his will? Besides, if I merely go along with this, maybe he'll go to sleep sooner. May as well give it try. Not even giving him the courtesy of eye contact, I ask: "And how do you know?"

"Tch, bastard, how many times have I said it? Jashin-sama himself told me so."

I don't say anything for a few moments. The irritation is building gradually, but as this conversation continues, it comes to me faster. "How, specifically, are we-"

"No. You."

"… How am _I _going to die?"

He gives a careless shrug. "How the fuck should I know?"

I literally wanted to slam my head against the wall. What idiocy! "Then I'm not going to die." How did Hidan know I was going to die soon, but not know how? It was simply illogical and irrational to even consider this crazy notion if there was no evidence to support my supposed upcoming death. I didn't want to listen to anymore of this foolish thinking. There was no evidence to back his ridiculous theory – why listen to it? I just wish, now more than ever, that he would keep his deity to himself.

His face contorted to that of anger. "Yes, you are! Damn it, Kakuzu, why don't you listen to me?"

"Hidan, no one wants to listen to your long-winded religious bullshit. You have no proof that I'm going to die. Why believe you?" I lightly shrugged my shoulders. "There's no point in believing something that isn't material. So now the same question is on you: Why don't _you_ listen to me?"

He had opened his mouth to reply, but it snapped shut. Of course. He had nothing left to say – no defense to support his weak and unreliable religion. He couldn't show me anything that could prove his god's existence. Nothing at all. Hidan could read his bible to me all he wanted, but I would never listen to the fake words that were printed on the worn pages. This just goes to show that money was the only this you could truly count on. How many times had I tried to explain it to him? It was so simple – the world ran on money; everybody knew it. The rich got ahead and the poor were held back by their own economical living statures. Money was something material that you could touch and hold. Not like a god. You had to devote yourself to something that could _possibly_ exist. How did you even know you weren't devoting your life to something that was complete lunacy?

That's right. You don't.

I had seen my fair share of religions come and go: they were all the same. None of them lasted. All the hype of how you could be saved from your blasphemy and start life all over again with a clean slate was ridiculous. There are hardly any more words to describe the outrageous idea being presented through religion. Yet what still enthralls me is that there are hundreds of thousands of people who dedicate their lives to it all.

A light snore catches my attention. I had been so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Hidan had curled on his side of the bed and fallen asleep. How long had I been thinking about this? I shook my head to myself; only Hidan could do this to me. He could take something so simple – in this case, something his made up god told him – and have it plague my thoughts for hours on end. It was both absurd and fascinating, all at once.


End file.
